deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drayco90/August 2013 Monthly News Blog
For the Month of July in the year 2013. News Wiki News * Some major changes have been decided upon for the existence of User Tournaments here on Deadliest Fiction. The old que system has been put out to pasture, as we adopt a new system that we hope will create more active and more noteworthy user tournaments. Check out Arrow's forum proposal of this movement here- http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:101609 for more details. * We've finally ironed out the standards for writing an Expert's Opinion on warrior pages. If no Expert's Opinion is written for a battle, when a user is updating the Warrior's page in question, they can write an Expert's Opinion for the battle at any time, without permission needed. The Author has rights to override this Opinion if they dislike it, and rewrite it themselves. World News * Something, something, something Royal Baby, or something. I'm going to hazard a guess that this is the first time you've read anything about a Royal Baby, because its such an obscure happening. Well, Britain's royal family is getting a new member soon, and apparently its the second coming or something. More news to come from literally everywhere. * Newly elected Pope Francis, during his "super star" appearance throughout Italy, has indicated a number of new approaches for the Catholic Church, implying that his reign will be one of serious social change for the ancient order. Specifically, his comments on homosexuality are summed up as "Who am I to judge?", a marked improvement over his predecessor's "intrinsic moral evil". * King Bhumibol Adulyadej, Thailand's 85 year old king, has been released from a Bangkok hospital after four years following a near-fatal bout of lung inflammation. His return has been met with apparent great approval from the public. * The UN is now officially investigating claims that Chemical Warfare breaking the policies of the Geneva Protocol has been waged as part of Syria's two year civil war. UN officials will traveled to three different sites in the war-torn country to get to the bottom of these accusations. * Uruguay has passed a bill on to their Senate that, if passed, will legalize the use, production and marketing of the drug, Marijuana. Assuming the Senate chooses not to veto this bill, Uruguay will become the first country to allow the production and profiteering of the drug. Pop Culture News * Guillermo del Toro's giant robot and kaiju fighting homage film, Pacific Rim, while releasing to tepid box office numbers in the domestic market, has gained massive momentum both in America and across the world, becoming one of China's biggest box office openings ever, and almost guaranteeing a sequel. Welcome to the new age of giant robots hitting things. * Professional fighting game tournament EVO 2013 took place this month, featuring the greatest players from around the world coming together to earn huge money and huge respect in games like Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Mortal Kombat 9, Skullgirls, King of Fighters 13, Persona 4: Arena, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and Super Smash Brothers Melee. Birthday Shout-Outs * Oshbosh officially ages an additional Earth-year of 365 days on August 1st. * LordStaypuffed95 likewise ages an additional year on August 9th. * BattleGames1 was born on the 17th. * BeastMan14 gets one year older on the 20th. Battle of the Month * Chose up to three battles published during July to nominate for your Battle of the Month. Once we have four candidates or it's clear that there's only going to be less than that, we'll open up voting. Don't you disappoint me like last time guys! Nominees * Shakespeare's Warriors vs. Rome's Enemies by El Alamein * General RAAM vs. Joseph Capelli by Drayco90 And there it is; another month of fan-fiction fight scenes down. Until next time, stay classy Deadliest Fiction. Category:Blog posts Category:News